Dragonball G The Beta Saga
by Tscape
Summary: Five Years after the defeat of Omega Shenron, the Earth is at peace, or so it seems. Join the heroic Saiyans as another threat emerges from a completly different dimension!
1. Chapter 1 The Return

**Dragonball G(odly)**  
**The Beta Saga - The Return**

With the Dragonballs and Goku gone, Earth was at a time of uneasy piece. Five years later, Vegeta was now the strongest warrior in the known Universe, but not far behind was Gohan. With his father gone, his ambition to train grew ten fold. Vegeta had lost controlled Super Saiyan 4, but knew he would be able to assume the form again if needed.

We see our heros at the lookout on the fifth aniversary of Goku's Disappearance with the Dragon. Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Dende, Popo, Pan, and Uub are present, celebrating the hero that is Goku.

"He was a fine warrior" said Vegeta, "I just wish I could have fought him one last time..." Vegeta looked into the sky, his mind wondering.

"He was a good father as well" said Gohan as he hugged his now almost adult daughter.

"The Earth's Special Forces have grown in size and power" said Uub. He looked over at Vegeta. "Even those who once wished to destroy it have come to protect it."

"Many have fallen in the line of fire," said Dende. "Kami, I mean Piccolo is one of them, I am now all alone on this planet." Dende grasped his staff. "I didn't have to end up the way it was. If only I had stopped Pilaf from making that damn wish!" Dende wiped his tears as the others became consentrated in deep thought.

After an hour of reflection other arrived. Yamacha, Tien, Chout-zu, Roshi, Bulla, Videl, ChiChi, and Bulma all arrived. Krillin and Android 18 were nowhere to be found.

"Good, everyone is here" said Vegeta. "So, any words?" A gust of wind shook the layout and the sky turned black.

"What is happening" asked Bulma.

"It can't be, not yet" said Goten.

"But it is" said Gohan.

"GOKU" yelled ChiChi. Thunder crackled and black clouds formed in an instant. Then, as quickly as it happened, it stopped. Everyone got back up and looked around.

"Where are you Kakoratt, show yourself" demanded Vegeta. Vegeta then sensed Goku's presence and looked on top of the main temple. Goku was standing there with Piccolo next to him. He was just as Vegeta remembered him, old once again, in his later forties.

"Hey guys" yelled Goku. "I brought a friend back with me!" Piccolo nodded and both jumped down to greet their friends. Vegeta noticed it right off, Goku's tail was gone.

"Where is your tail Kakoratt" asked Vegeta. Goku turned around to notice it was gone as well.

"Looks like when I asked to be an adult again, I lost my tail, oh well" started Goku, "Super Saiyan 4 isn't everything." Goku wiped off his shoulders. "Back to ground zero I guess Vegeta, you and me."

"No, wrong" said Vegeta, "you have Super Saiyan 3 still."

"Ah yes, I though you would have forgotten" laughed Goku. Everyone fell over laughing.

Everything on Earth seems peaceful, but does danger loom in the future for our heros? Find out in the chapters to come on Dragonball G!


	2. Chapter 2 Rip in Space

Dragonball G  
**The Beta Saga - Rip in Space**

Last time, our heros waited at Dende's Lookout for the return of Goku. But what's this, the sky is black. Oh wait, that is just Goku! And it seems he has lost his tail! What does this mean for our heros? Find Out Now!

"Well, I guess you are dumber than I thought Kakoratt" snorted Vegeta. "Seriously, you must teach me Super Saiyan 3, it is only fair."

"I don't know Vegeta", started Goku, "I don't think you can handle it!" Goku starred into Vegeta's eyes.

"I could handle Super Saiyan 4 just fine" yelled Vegeta, "how can this be tougher!"

"I would have never learned it if I wasn't in Other World" said Goku, "plus, Super Saiyan 4 isn't really a Super Saiyan level, it is just a controlled from of being a Giant Gold Money!"

"That is called Oozaru Kakoratt" said Vegeta, "and up until we came along, it was our race's strongest power that was not a fairy tale!"

"Whatever Vegeta, I'll try to teach you, sometime" said Goku. Vegeta then got a an angry look in his eyes and looked back into Goku's. His teeth started to grind and his eyes flashed green.

"Right here, right now" said Vegeta, "No Super Saiyan 3!" Vegeta's hair flashed golden and then energy started to crackle around him. "ARRRAH!" Vegeta floated up ten feet and powered up in an eruption into a Super Saiyan. He then landed and stared right into Goku's eyes.

"Vegeta, you have trained well, but you did not train as hard as me" said Goku. "Right now, you are as strong as Super Buu was when we fought him as Vegito."

"And what is wrong with that, your Super Saiyan 3 was weaker than Super Buu" said Vegeta.

"That was almost 20 years ago Vegeta" said Goku, "Now, power up to your maximum, because in that state, you are not a challenge."

"Arrahh!" yelled Vegeta as energy sparks became a normal event around him. His hair was more spikier and his hair grew about three inches. Goku then sensed for Vegeta's new power level.

"Now, you are as strong as Bebi when he took your body to the maximum, not bad..." started Goku, "But my power in my Super Saiyan state is that more than that" Goku's eyes then turned green.

"You lie Kakoratt" said Vegeta. "No way you improved that much."

"Dad, it does not seem possible" said Gohan. He was the first of the others to intrupt Vegeta and Goku.

"Don't always believe you common sense Gohan" said Goku, "because, with the radical powers we possess, anything is possible." Goku then flashed some of his power to Gohan, and only Gohan. Gohan gasped in amazement.

'Oh my god, he is not lying, his power, is huge, Super Saiyan must be equal to that of his Super Saiyan 4 state before he left!' thought Gohan. "Everyone , get back, dad is going to power up" warned Gohan to everyone. They did so.

Goku jumped up a little and floated slowly with Vegeta a safe distance from the lookout.

"Now Vegeta, here I go" said Goku. Goku did not power up violently, but just flashed it on, not yet showing his true power. "Come on Vegeta, your move."

Vegeta nodded and flew towad Goku at amazing speed. Goku easily dodged and fired a weak Ki Blast at Vegeta, to alert Vegeta about his where-abouts. Vegeta powered up in range and tried to punch Goku, but missed again. At this point, Goku's power was equal to Vegetas, and still raising. Vegeta lunged toward Goku and was face to face with him. Vegeta punched and punched and punched, but Goku seemed to not be moving, he was that fast! Vegeta knew he was beat and powered down to regular form.

"Damn you Kakoratt" said Vegeta, "but entertain me, please, show me your true power!"

"Ok then Vegeta, watch out" laughed Goku. Goku's face turned from one of fun to serious. His power level jumped to a little bit over twice Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 level, then about three times it!. Vegeta blinked his eyes and released that Goku asended into Super Saiyan 2 and was still powering up. "It has been...erg...awhile...since...I have gone...ALL THE WAY!" Goku screamed into the cosmos.

On Supreme Kai's Planet, Old Kai and the Supreme Kai were fishing, until they were shaken with an enourmous power!

"Holy shit, is I havn't sensed a power that strong since Omega Shenron" exclaimed Supreme Kai.

"Don't be retarded, that was Goku, he is back" scolded Old Kai.

Back on Earth, Goku's hair started to grow, and his power reached levels of Omega Shenron's! Vegeta was almost passed out because the enormous power! He even had to power up to Super Saiyan to sustain it! Then, the a big boom and bright flash appeared. When it cleared, Goku was a Super Saiyan 3 and his the air around him was popping from all the heat coming off his aura. Vegeta looked up to see cloud rotating above them, centering on Goku.

"Holy shit, you were not kidding Kakoratt" said Vegeta. Then, Vegeta noticed a tear. Not just any tear, but one in the middle of the sky!

Back on Supreme Kai's Planet, Old Kai was worried.

"With that much of a power increase in a short time, it caused a void in the Space-Time continum" informed Old Kai. "Damnit Goku stop it!"

Back on Earth, Goku quickly powered down to regular form, and Vegeta sighed and did the same.

"I heard you, what is it" asked Goku.

"You tore a hole in Space and Time" yelled Old Kai back.

"Well, won't it just repair itself like Super Buu's did" asked Goku.

"This one will take much longer, about a year because you used your energy instead of sound-waves" informed Old Kai, "because you were retarded and let yourself go, next time, do an instant transformation Goku, my Kai..."

"I'm so sorry" said Goku, "is there anything I can do to help?"

"No harm done, I'm looking into it, and I don't think it is a harmful dimension" said Old Kai.

"Way to go Kakoratt, you fcked up the Universe" scolded Vegeta, "you think you would know how to control your powers by now, come on!"

"I said I was sorry" said an embarressed Goku. They flew back to the lookout and landed, everyone was amazed and praised Goku. He then informed them on what he did.

"Hey Goku, I forgot to ask," started Dende, "is the dragon back?"

"No Dende, you will have to make a new one, but this time, we must collect them and keep them at the Lookout so that nobody can abuse them" said Goku. Dende and the other agreed that it was for the best not to create new dragonballs until they were needed. But what of that tear, what world is could exist inside of it? All these questions and more revealed, later!


	3. Chapter 3 Testing the Waters

**Dragonball G(odly)**  
**The Beta Saga - Testing the Waters**

Last time on Dragonball G, Goku showed everyone a taste of his new power, just to rip a whole in the universe! What will spawn of this? Find out next time on Dragonball G!

Somewhere in Dimension 3E...

"It seems, Dimension 3D is finally opened up" said a dark voice. "Now my plans to escape this hell hole are finally realized. But first, I must send a minion of mine to make sure I can make it out saftly. Hopefully he can take on the power that ripped open the hole..." Two green eyes light up and disappear quickly, moving at extreme speeds.

Back on Earth, everyone has left except Vegeta, who is guarding the rip, they are all taking turns guarding it until Old Kai can determine what dimension is through the warp. Vegeta then powered down as low as he could go, and started to fall.

'A bit too low' thought Vegeta as he powered back up. Vegeta something then flew across Vegeta's face, cutting him. Speed like equal to his own.

"Over here biomatter" said the being. Vegeta looked up to see a robot type creature with green eyes. It had on blue and gold armor with a grey suit under it. "I will destroy you." The voice was very robotic.

"Hey, I don't know who you are, but I call the shots around here you piece of cyber junk" mocked Vegeta. "Ha, you are messing with a Super Saiyan."

"Searching...Super Saiy-ajin...found...transformed state of a Saiyan" informed the robot. "I am called, Proto. I was created to destroy any threat for my master!"

"Who is your master you heap of metal" asked Vegeta.

"Beta, Dr. Beta" reported Proto, "he aims to take over this dimension using his advanced robotics."

"Damn these scientists" said Vegeta, "can he heard me?"

"Yes, he can" informed Proto.

"Well, he needs to know, two have tried before with robots, and they both failed," said Vegeta.

"We will see about that Saiyan" said a different voice coming from the robot. "Attack Proto, show no mercy!" Proto's green eyes lit up and he flew toward Vegeta. Vegeta dodged the first attacks, but the robot was really fast. Vegeta tried to power up to his maximum, but Proto grabbed him by the neck.

"Damn you robot" coughed Vegeta. His eyes closed, then his aura flared up, and turned gold. Vegeta's hair turned yellow, and his transformation was complete. Vegeta's power destroyed one of the robot's arms.

"Power increase warning, power increase warning" reported Proto.

"NO SHIT" said Vegeta, "And I've got more!" Vegeta flew over to Proto and beat the crap out of it. Proto's face was pounded in. Vegeta finished the robot by blasting a huge hole through Proto's gut. Proto then fell toward the ground and landed with a big thump. Vegeta landed next to it, and bent down. He smiled and spit on the robot's face. Vegeta then laughed and flew back up toward the hole.

"Repair mode..." muttered Proto quietly enough so that Vegeta could not heard it. In a matter of minutes, Proto was fully prepared.

"Listen here Proto, I am going to boost your energy, you will be stronger than him, time to use full power" said the same voice as before. Proto's body than began to change. It grew about three inches, and his blue areas turned red.

"Super Proto" said the robot. It then posed and blasted off toward Vegeta.

Vegeta stayed transformed, just incase something else came out. Then, something decked him in the face hard. He turned to see the robot was repaired, but red instead of blue in areas.

"What are you supposed to be" asked Vegeta. "Pissed?"

"Super Proto," said Proto, "50 power increase, enough to destroy you Vegeta."

"How do you know my..." Vegeta was cut off by a hard jab to the stomach. He lost his Super Saiyan power as he fell toward the ground. As he passed out, another creature came out of the rip, but this time, the rip closed...


	4. Chapter 4 Return of Mystic

**Dragonball G(odly)**  
**The Beta Saga - Return of Mystic**

"Damn Vegeta, are you ok" asked Gohan as Vegeta woke back up.

"Gohan, this damn Cyborg, Proto" muttered Vegeta.

"Yeah, I tried to stop him, but my Super Saiyan powers just are not the same" admitted Gohan. "I'll tell you what happened..."

"Ha, Vegeta is down" said Proto.

"Good then, I will plan on finishing Project C1" said a mysterious voice. In a flash, it was gone. Proto walked over to Vegeta's knocked out body on the ground and kicked at it. Proto then looked up to notice something in the sky.

"Hey, Vegeta" yelled Gohan. Gohan landed next to Proto and Vegeta.

"Analyzing...Saiyan...50 Saiyan...Son Gohan" said Proto.

"How do you know me, what happened to Vegeta" asked Gohan. Gohan then looked up toward the sky to notice that the rip was gone. "It was you!"

"You cannot defeat me" bragged Proto, "You powered are nothing compared to..." The robot's appearance then changed. It shrunk down and turned from red to blue.

'What was that,' thought Gohan, 'No matter, I will just have to do this quick'. "AAHHH!" Gohan quickly transformed into Super Saiyan, realizing if this thing took out Vegeta, it would be mearly playing with him. Gohan charged toward the robot, but it was too fast to catch. The robot flew off into the clouds.

'Damn, I should have gone after him,' thought Gohan, 'but I need to wake up Vegeta...'

"So, you never got a shot on him" laughed Vegeta, "Give me a hand here Gohan." Gohan helped Vegeta up and he explained where that creature had come from and why he changed colors.

"I guess I got off lucky then, right" asked Gohan.

"He sure kicked my ass..." muttered Vegeta, "but I heard something from another being that came out of that hole...a Project C1?"

"Never heard of it...we better inform the others" started Gohan. Suddenly, a large white ball appeared next to them. Gohan and Vegeta were blinding, but were releaved when it was the Supreme Kai.

"I need to take you Gohan" said the Supreme Kai. "We want to re-activate your hidden powers."

"Sure, how long will this take" asked Gohan.

"The same length as last time, but this time, your power up will be larger," said the Supreme Kai, "I will explain more once we are finished." With that, the Supreme Kai grabbed Gohan, and they were gone. In their place, stood Goku.

"Vegeta, I came as fast as I could" said Goku. "I sensed something...new...evil..."

"Well yes, but it is taken care of for now, be on your guard, I have no clue what this menace is" said Vegeta. "For now, I am going to train."

"Well, it is complete" said Old Kai. "But this time, I did not remove your Super Saiyan powers...completly.."

"So what does this mean, I am only..." started Gohan.

"I know, half as powerful as you were facing Buu" said Old Kai, "But trust me, when you need to use the power, you will know...infact..."

"Infact what" asked Gohan.

"We need you to try to stop this menace before it grows out of control" said the Supreme Kai, "I should not be doing this...errr, but here is the location of new threat's base...his name is Doctor Beta and Proto is his creation. Beware though Gohan, for if he is even half done with his latest creation, not even your father's power could stop him!"

"I will do my best" said Gohan. Supreme Kai then grabbed Gohan and teleported him to the front of the cave.

"Good-bye..."

"Isn't this Doctor Gero's old..." started Gohan. He looked at the large steal doors and then shrugged. 'I guess I open them up,' thought Gohan.

"Not so fast" said a familiar robotic voice. Gohan turned around to see Proto standing behind him, once again red. Proto lunged toward Gohan with amazing speed, so fast Gohan did not see the punch coming.

'Damn, he has got to be at least three times more powerful than me' thought Gohan.

"Gohan, power up to Super Saiyan now" yelled Old Kai telepathically. Gohan listened and powered up. But instead of Golden Aura, it was white, like it had been. It was like he was Super Saiyan 2, electricity was sparking in his aura. It was like a Super form of Mystic. He was a Mystic Super Saiyan. Unknown to Gohan, not only had his aura changed, but his eyes had turned green. His hair was spiky, just like that of an Asended Super Saiyan, but not gold.

"Now you die Proto" breathed Gohan. Gohan could see the sensors going off in Proto's eyes. That is the way a robot senses fear. Gohan's attack was quick. Proto recieved a punch in the face, denting it. Gohan finished off the robot with a kick to the head, knocking it off. As the life faded from the robot's eyes, the body turned back to blue, then exploded.  
'To think, I wasn't even using the full extent of my powers against this guy, just mere bursts...' thought Gohan. Gohan then remembered how it felt to be one the strongest fighters in this Universe. This time, he would not get taken advantaged of again and become a tool of the enemy like when facing Majin Buu...


End file.
